Chapter 1
by DosadiVH
Summary: Before beta reading.


Loki laught into his face. Naturally, it's sounded as good as the food, in which you bite, but found it rotten.

-Well, I think I don't have the right to say no... you know, you are a great jerk.- that was the final sentence and the Stark Tower's penthouse expropriation was over.

Loki lay down on the couch, which he could call "his couch" from now. He had to admit, it was really comfortable after the wandering trough the realms. How the situation was, there was no chance to the head of the house to enjoy that couch anymore. He was instead simply really furious standing next to the caffee table and his frown was like he wanted to call the cockroachkiller to a very urgent case.

-When will be dinner?

Tony Stark wasn't that kind of man who could be treated as a servant and during his long life he wasn't made to behave so. He has the right to be angry. But he had a big scale of opportunities: calling the Shield or Thor or perhaps put on that damned armor and punch the other's ugly face until... Here was the problem. You know, according to the evil miscreant, who home in on Stark's modest penthouse, set up traps for every occasion. Anyway, if a not wished guy appeared or somebody didn't let the God of Mischief slept in peace, than, oops, the half of New York and the repair laboratory with full of precious equipment would explode. And no one would like to let this happen, as it was told. Despite of this threat, there was a curious tought, how would a man feel if he could mop the floor with a god - for Tony's effort to get this information from his friend Bruce, there has been no respond yet.

With high self-denial, Strak choose the option not to try the mopping thing, the ground could get too dirty and it would be hard to tidy up this and the destroyed city too. He rushed downstairs by the elevator, as stately as he could manage in his state by pushing and knocking the calling button as angry as he can until the elevater doors leisurely open. During this action he selected different swear-words from the back of his brain and let them out half-loud.

Jarvis, who is by the way good at mind-reading, could guess just for the sixth time if he should poison the god's ordered dinner or not.

As ever, when an evil villian possess a house, the help comes:

-Sir, I'm afriad I have to inform you, that Clint Barton want to get in and he told, he has brought beer.

-Damn it...- there are the friday's football watching with friends evening, which can be held tree month, because it is not easy to manage a quite friday evening for super heros. One more from them is sadly not enough against the beast in the top of the tower.

-Tell him, a rat settled in my attic and I have no time for football.

-Yes, sir.

Mr. Stark continued liking to enjoy his far from calm down mood, but...

-Sir, Clint Barton says, that you don't have an attic at all. And he came in by using a sparekey.

-Uww, no time, don't let him go up, even the near the top of the building! And from where has he that key? In fact, I will go right to meet him, just I have to salt the food, like so, just a little more... This will be good enough. I send it to our lofty quest.

Job done, he was more relaxed, climbed down to the hall, where a grinning guy waited for him. It was not satisfying to see somebody.

-I know, you told me you are working on the elektroaff.. on that project all week, but I tought you finished it by now.

The project sad "Thank you, I'm finished."

-I run out the time.- this was the routine excuse, nobody will notice, that it was now a true lie.

-Doesn't matter, you can work on that tomorrow. Today is football day!- he dangled the beers.

-Sorry, no. Go to Steve, he would be really pleased to watch...

-No way! He is ancient, he can't even behave normal during TV watching!

-Anyway, I promised to go out with Pepers..- it sounded great for getting rid of the bowman.

-Really?- looked Clint suprised.

-I'm sorry, dude.- the blondy was pushed throught the entrance, the electric door nearly managed to close itself.

-She is in a conference in Paris instead of you, isn't she?- he turned quickly.

-Awww...

-So!- the beers can block the doors as good as a shoe.- Than what's going on? You don't resist so vehemently against football, if there is no woman in your room.

-Do you really want to know? Unfortunately, there is someone in my penthouse...

-I told you or I told...

-... and he is a bad guy.- he blinked at the unserviceable door, which let the other once again in.

-And why don't we send him packing?

-The well known usual threat: he will kill everybody, if I try it.- he rolled his eyes.

-And you believe him! Loser...- the lamps' light flickered as if it wanted to warn somebody...

-Then give me an advice what I should do.

-In my opinion, he would have done what he sad if he could, so you don't have to worry. And he has such a power and can't see, that you called backup?- he grinned proud.

-Backup? You mean you? Don't kidding! He swish with his magic staff and you become a zombi... By the way, can you cook well?

-So, Loki is here.- he was sullen.- I'm going to talk to him.- he shlepped to the elevator's direction.

- No, you aren't. He is the god os mischief, I can't let you do something stu... step back from the elevator and make an other plan...

-I don't need any plans, I go and smash him. I owe him for that.


End file.
